¡Apostando una trivia!
by Multifruta
Summary: Diferentes episodios inspirados en la serie americana "Friends" One shots COMEDIAS Primer capitulo: Emmett, Edward, Bella y Alice hacen una apuesta. Quien pierda la trivia, sufrirá las consecuencias.


**DISCLAIMER:** La historia está basada en un capitulo de la Serie "Friends", la adecué al contexto de twilight. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.

**Ojala que les guste mi falta de imaginacióN. peace,laugh and love. CAROLINA**

El cuestionario está listo- dijo Carlisle.

Todos se sobresaltaron y corrieron a sentarse en los sillones frente a Carlisle

De acuerdo, cada equipo(EdwardyEmett ; BellayAlice) responderá diez preguntas, el primer equipo en responder la mayor cantidad de preguntas gana. Las categorías son: "Miedos y Odios" , "Historia antigua", Literatura, y 'Todo es relativo'. Ahora lanzaré la moneda para ver quien va primero. Todos miraron atentamente como caía la moneda en la mesa, la moneda se detuvo y los cuatro miraron a Carlisle entusiasmados.

- De acuerdo… Que alguien escoja Cara o Sello esta vez- Pronunció Carlisle.

- Oh, de acuerdo, si, lo siento- respondieron a coro.

Carlisle lanzó la moneda de nuevo al aire.

-¡SELLO! –gritó Alice justo antes de que la moneda cayera.

Carlisle sacó su mano y dio vuelta a la moneda.

-¡Es cara!- dictaminó.

-¡Bien!- gritaron Emett y Edward mientras Bella y Alice se lamentaban.

-Caballeros, escojan su categoría. –dijo Carlisle

-¡Miedos y Odios!- chillaron al mismo tiempo. Y miraron con mucha concentración a Carlisle-

-¿Qué es lo que más odia Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

-¡TENER UN ARMARIO PEQUEÑO! –gritaron Emett y Edward al unísono.

-Eso es correcto- dijo Carlisle.

-¡MIERDA! – dijo Alice.

-¿Señoritas?

-¡Misma Categoría!-chillaron.

-¿Qué asusta a Emett?

-¡Animales vestidos como humanos.!- Gritó Bella

-¡Eso es correcto!- señaló Carlisle.

-¡Woo! –gritaron y se chocaron los cinco.

-¿QUE? – miró Edward a Emett.

-¡La gente no tiene derecho a vestirlos, es decir, son animales!- se excusó Emett.

-Caballeros, ustedes escogen. – Dijo Carlisle.

-Todo es relativo- contestó Edward enojado.

-La abuela de Bella murió hace muchos años, Bella la ha mencionado varias veces desde que vive aquí. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Ambos se miraron con incertidumbre, tratando de recordar.

-¿Nana?- dijo Emett.

-ELLA TIENE UN VERDADERO NOMBRE, EMMETT. – le acusó Edward.

-¡Mauricia!- GRITÓ Edward.

-¿Mauricia? ¿Qué HACES EDWARD?- preguntó Emett sobresaltado.

-¡Me arriesgo! Contestó Edward

-¿¡Te arriesgas con MAURICIA?!

-Eso esta correcto- dijo Carlisle.

-¡BIEN ARRIESGADO!- gritó Emett sorprendido.

Carlisle señaló a Alice y a Bella con el dedo.

-¡Literatura!- gritó Bella emocionada.

-Todas las semanas llega la revista "SPRAY" a Edward. ¿A que nombre lo entregan?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Llega a nombre de Edward Cullen!- gritó Bella bastante segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡NOO! Gritó Alice.

-Me temo que la revista llega a nombre de "Edweird Culóne"

-¡Si!- gritaron Edward y Emett.

-¡YO LO SABÍA! Gritó Alice y miró a Bella con decepción. ¡BELLA, USA TU CABEZA!- le ordenó.

Bella se volvió a sentar porque se había parado de tanto entusiasmo.

-En realidad, ES "Señorita Edweird Culoné" rió Edward en su oído.

-Ultimas dos preguntas. – anunció Carlisle. Caballeros, Digan todas las categorías en las que Alice ordena su ropa.

-Elegante- dijo Edward

-Uso diario- continuó Emett.

-Para contemplar- siguió Edward.

-Para emergencias – Dijo Emett.

Les falta una, dijo Carlisle.

-Y… Y… -Dijo Emett.

-¡Y las que algún día le puedan servir a un HOMBRE!- gritó Edward.

-¿QUE? –chilló Emett.

-¡ESO ES CORRECTO! – indicó Carlisle..-Ultima pregunta, señoritas, Escojan Categoría- les dijo a Bella y Alice.

-'TODO ES RELATIVO' gritó Bella.

-ESTÁ BIEN BELLA, no tienes que gritar todo.- le dijo Carlisle.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –gritó de nuevo.

Emett tuvo un amigo imaginario cuando era niño llamado Larry ¿Cuál era su profesión?- preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Vaquero espacial!- gritó Bella.

-¡CORRECTO!- dijo Carlisle. Pero lamentablemente… Los/as ganadores/as SON : … ¡EMETT Y EDWARD!

-¡SII! –gritaron.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –chilló Bella.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Alice A Edward.

Edward y Emett se miraron y soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Ustedes tienen que… USTEDES TIENEN QUE… -dijo Emett con maldad en su rostro.


End file.
